El principe encantado
by AngyeLice Cullen
Summary: Quien esta mas loco... un principe encantado o una mujer enamorado? yo ya lo decubri.


_******Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenye Meyer, y la historia es de Marisol Jimenez yo slo la adapte, y modifique un poco.**_

* * *

_**EL PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**_

Me llamo Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella y tengo 17 años. Estudio el primer semestre de preparatoria y nunca antes me había enamorado hasta que conocí al príncipe.

No se como sucedió todo; fue tan raro desde el principio. El era muy misterioso, tal vez fue personalidad misteriosa he interesante lo que me hiso que me fuera enamorando como loca. Su apariencia física era extraordinaria y a pesar de que nunca me intereso eso tengo que admitir que esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas fueron los que me hechizaron desde el principio. Era su porte de caballero de principio de siglo, sus ideas, su forma de hablar, de expresarse, su finura, sus modales… no se que de todo eso fue; de lo único que estoy segura es que me hizo perder la razón.

La primera vez que lo vi no supe ni como ni por donde apareció, lo único que supe fue que nunca había visto unos ojos tan impresionantes y al verlos me infundieron una gran confianza. Yo estaba sentada en una banca del parque que esta junto a la preparatoria cuando lo vi.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto.

-nada.

-seguramente me estabas esperando…

-claro que no- dije molesta –ni siquiera te conozco- agregue al ver en sus ojos una mirad de ternura y comprensión.

-no necesitas conocer a alguien para estarlo esperando. De niño yo siempre esperaba impaciente la llegada de los reyes magos…

-ok no se si te has dado cuenta pero… tu no eres un rey mago.

-Tal vez no un rey mago pero ¿que tal un príncipe encantado?

-¿un príncipe encantado?- le pregunte sonriendo por su ocurrencia.

-sí, encantado de conocerte.

-¡estas loco!- le conteste.

Me levante muy nerviosa y me fui caminando a mi casa (donde vivía era un lugar muy cercano a la escuela y al parque). No se por que, pero esas palabras, ese minuto, él, toda la escena se me presentaba constantemente en mis pensamientos.

El era muy apuesto y tenia una voz tan suave como el terciopelo pero aun así sonaba tan melancólica que parecía que te acariciaba con cada y una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Sus ojos expresaban una paz y misterio que atraía y cautivaba y tenia una sonrisa que te deslumbraba, tenia razón era un príncipe… un príncipe encantado.

Cuando lo volví a ver fue en domingo por la mañana; yo iba al centro a realizar algunas compras. Al subir lo primero que encontré fueron sus ojos verdes, lo segundo es que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, el al darse cuenta de eso inmediatamente se puso de pie y me ofreció el lugar.

-siéntate, lo estaba reservando para ti.

Me senté mientras pensaba en las noches enteras cuando estuve pidiendo al cielo una oportunidad para volver a verlo. El autobús seguía su curso mientras el me veía con una mirada triste y cautivadora. No me dijo como se llamaba, pero alcance a escuchar que vivía frete a la preparatoria. En es momento lo único que pensé fue como pudo pasar tanto tiempo si que me hubiera percatado de su presencia. Su existencia era algo de lo que nunca me había dado cuanta a pesar de que toda mi vida había vivido en esa colonia sin embargo lo único que recordé en esos momentos fue que frente a la preparatoria había un hospital; no le tome importancia por que en ese momento estaba mas concentrada en el príncipe.

-¿y es verdad que eres un príncipe encantado?- le pregunte con la intención de que me siguiera hablando de esa forma en que solo el sabia hacerlo.

- si tal vez te va a sonar trillado y hasta ridículo pero me han dicho que con un beso de amos el encantamiento se rompe.

-¿y en que consiste tu encantamiento?- le pregunte siguiéndole el juego, un juego que me resultaba apasionante en verdad.

- no soy normal.

En ese momento y de la nada pidió la bajada y bajo como si estuviera escapando de algo o de alguien. Trate de seguirlo con la mirada para ver a dónde se dirigía pero o lo vi por ningún lugar, solo el ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia me saco de mis pensamientos de enamorada.

A partir de ese día pasaron 3 largas semanas en las que soñaba que lo volvía a ver, me besaba y me decía que me amaba pero eran solo eso… sueños.

En un ocasión intente averiguar en donde vivía pero no tuve éxito, que podía hacer tocar a todas las puertas de la colonia y decir _"hola soy Bella y estoy buscado al príncipe encantado, ¿de casualidad vivirá aquí?"_ no. afortunadamente un día apareció.

-hola!!- lo salude y no pude ocultar la alegría que sentía al volver a verlo.

-¿seguramente me estabas esperando?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la banca del parque.

-para que mentirte… la verdad si- le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-que casualidad, yo te estaba buscando. La verdad llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar contigo pero no podía salir… estaba encerrado.

-no te preocupes, a mi también me castigan pero dime ¿Por qué te castigaron?

-por que no soy normal y lo que es pero me quieren hacer normal. Quieren romper el encantamiento atreves de un método que yo se que no va a funcionar pero… tu si sabes cual si funcionaria.

Por primera vez l escucharlo hablar así sentí miedo y tal vez fue por eso que se levanto y se fue apear de que yo no le dije nada.

Otras dos semanas pasaron y cada día sentía que me enamoraba mas de el, sin embargo el destino se encargo de ponérmelo enfrente una vez mas…

Una tarde al salir de la escuela lo vi, estaba forcejeando con dos hombres vestidos de blanco, al parecer enfermeros. Vi como lo trataban de subir a la fuerza a una ambulancia y quise detenerlos así que me acerque y les grite.

-¡que les pasa! Déjenlo en paz.

-a un lado señorita este loco es muy peligroso…

-¡un loco!- mi príncipe era un loco, su hogar ere el hospital psiquiátrico, ese era s encantamiento… la locura.

Al decir esas palabras el príncipe dejo de forcejear y le pidió a los enfermeros que lo dejaran hablar conmigo y después de decirme que era muy peligroso acepte bajo mis riesgos hablar con el.

-quería decírtelo... pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Además tu sabes que lo que tengo no es locura sino un encantamiento, ayúdame por favor, rompe el encantamiento… no quiero volver allí- en ese momento al verlo a los ojos no me importo si ere o no peligroso me acerque a el y lo iba a besar pero en esos momentos los enfermeros lo empezaron a subir a la ambulancia.

-ayúdame por favor, se que tu eres la única capaz de romper el encantamiento. Búscame ya sabes en donde estaré- me dijo al borde de la lagrimas

-pero no se mi como te llamas- grite

-Edward… Edward Mansen- y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que las puertas de l ambulancia se cerraran.

Esa misma noche no pude dormir, por mi mente solo pasaba una frase… _"solo con un beso de amor…" _solo eso necesitaba y así podría estar de nuevo junto a el a que por eso estoy aquí.

Han pasado 3 día y estoy afuera del hospital dispuesta a romper el encantamiento después de todo, quién esta mas loco ¿un príncipe encantado o un amuje enamorada? Así que entre al hospital y después de dar su nombre en la recepción me llevaron a un patio donde estaba el, y lo identifique de inmediato, estaba bajo un árbol leyendo… se veía tan pacífico que me dio pena interrumpirlo pero lo hice, al acercarme me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo Romeo y Julieta ahí que le dije.

-Romeo y Julieta… una historia romántica, nada mejor para un príncipe- dije a modo de saludo.

-pues algo tenia que hacer en lo que esperaba a mi princesa. No es que me queje, es mas me alegro pero.., ¿Qué haces aquí?- y mientras decías esto cerro su libro y se puso de pie así que me acerque mas a el y le dije.

-Romper un encantamiento- y lo bese.

No se si funcione o no pero de asgo estoy segura, i no función me volveré loca al no poder verlo siempre que yo quiera, pero como el dijo… no es locura es un encantamiento, y a mi me encanto él… me enamoro él.

* * *

**_Ok pues qu estoy de nuevo son las 9:30 de la noche y estoy en un ciber cafe escribiendo esto, hay todo sea por publicar pero en fin la verdad es que hace rato me sli de mi casa con el fin de no ascesinar a mi mama imaginense qu hace rato estabamos viendo la tele y paro un reportaje de Rob Pat y cuando termino ella dijo que tenia cara de puto y que no dudaba que lo fuera... ami casi de dio un ataque y si no es por mi hermana la ataco, pueden decir lo que quieran de quie quieran esepto de los personajes, actoresy la historia de Crepusculo he dicho._**

**_Pero dejando de lado mi anecdota mis gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos encerio k casi me muero de la alegria el ver mi correo _****_ok me despido comenten la historia porfa no es mi como ya dije es de Marisol Jimenes, la verda la saque de una revista en la que hicieron un concurso y esta gano el primr lugar asi que la lei y me ancanto y me dije por que no adaptarlay aqui esta el resultado_**

**_Bueno ahora sui me despido mil bezoz._**

**_AngyeLice Cullen._**


End file.
